


The Immortal Princess of the Undead

by violetvoices



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay Nadja, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Nadja, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampire Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Neck Kissing, Open Relationships, Pansexual Nadja, Pansexual Vampires, Post 1x10, Season 1, Vampire Sex, Vampires, f/f sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetvoices/pseuds/violetvoices
Summary: After they escaped the Vampiric Council, everyone is a little on edge. The boys decide to go out to get their mind off of things, while Nadja, alone at home, gets a visit from an all too familiar face, with an offer too good to refuse.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Nadja/Evan The Immortal Princess of the Undead (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	The Immortal Princess of the Undead

“Guillermo! We are going out.” Nandor yelled from the foyer as he put on his cape. 

After escaping from the Vampiric Council, frankly no one in the house felt at complete ease. They all, of course, pretended that everything was okay, but inside they were in desperate need of something to get their mind off of all that had transpired. Running from the most powerful council known to all vampires was something that could not have been taken lightly, and yet it had seemed so simple. To any of their knowledge, except for Guillermo’s, no one had come after them; it seemed so odd. 

Guillermo ran down the stairs barely keeping his footing. “Master I don’t--” He stammered, trying to catch his breath. “I don’t think that is the best idea.”

Only Guillermo had witnessed the one or two vampires that had come by the residence attempting to kill any of the vampires they could get their hands on. With his new found lineage, Guillermo’s vampire hunting skills were getting stronger. And while he feared himself just a little bit, he was grateful that he was able to protect his...friends. 

“Oh, quiet Gizmo.” Laszlo said. He was running his hands over his face like he hadn’t slept well in a while. “I need to get out of this damned house. Hell, I need to kill someone!” He barred his fangs, “Preferably a drunk, fumbling bastard. That’ll do the trick.”

“But--” Guillermo insisted. He was bent over, his hands on his knees still catching his breath.

“It’s okay Guillermo.” Nandor said. He awkwardly placed his hand on his back attempting to comfort the chubby little man. “I know you have been worried, but I promise we will be fine. It’s just a few humans.”

Nadja entered the foyer, helping her husband with his coat. She addressed him, “Darling, do you really think it is a good idea to go out right now?” She fluffed the collar, fixing him up even if he was uncomfortably twitching under her touch. He lightly swatted her hands away. She slightly hissed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, get yourself killed then.” Guilermo looked at her nervously.

“Why the hell is everyone so worried? Nothing is going to happen.” Laszlo said in frustration. 

Everyone tried to ignore the fact but he was the one who looked the most tired and worried. And none of them bothered to say anything for fear of getting yelled at. Nadja crossed her arms, her head held up high. “Fine,” she said, “I am not worried at all then. I need the house to myself anyway.” She turned away from him walking into the library.

“Oh fuck, I don’t want Gizmo coming along.” Laszlo said.

“I don’t care. Guillermo, watch over them.” She said as she walked into the other room. “Don’t let them be bigger fucking idiots than they already are.”

Guillermo smirked and stifled a slight chuckle. “I won’t.” Laszlo grumbled and began to walk out the door. Nandor glared at Nadja and then at Guillermo.

“He is  _ my familiar. _ Remember?” Nandor yelled at Nadja through the curtain. He was a little bit protective of his Guillermo, but he would never dare admit that to him. 

“Do I look like I give a fuck?!” Nadja yelled back through the curtain.

Nandor’s face fell. “I can’t even see you.” He said.

“Oh fuck off.” She said, flicking him off through the curtains.

He chuckled at her frustration. He grabbed Guillermo’s arm as he walked toward the front door. He whispered to his familiar as they walked out, “You don’t think I am an idiot, right?”

Guillermo smiled slightly, “No, of course not Master.”

And finally, they were all gone. 

The house was eerily quiet, something Nadja wasn’t used to. She plopped herself on the couch cracking open a book. She tried to focus, but her mind started worrying about the things that the boys might face while they were gone. While she didn’t show it much, she cared about those idiots, they were her idiots. Then, the fear of  _ her  _ being alone was starting to sink in. There was no one else to watch out for possible attackers. She was so sick of worrying about something that might never happen. All the fucking worrying was draining her and she too, needed something to take her mind off all this shit.

It had been a long while since she and Laszlo had some good sex. Of course she loved him, but they knew each other so well and had done almost everything at this point, she just wanted something different. Not to mention that his longevity was not the best. He could only last so long but honestly that wasn’t his fault. And, after her little incident with Gregor, or whatever the fuck his name was now, (jexs, jexs, jeff?) she was still incredibly fucking horny with absolutely no one to get her off. 

She closed the book. Who was she kidding, she was getting nowhere. And fuck, she had the house to herself, she could do anything she wanted! She twiddled her thumbs in contemplation. Before doing anything else, she turned into bat form, fluttering around the house making sure it was absolutely empty. And sure enough, even Colin Robinson was gone. He was probably gone to watch a production of some rap musical, or something. 

“Perfect,” she said. A smile graced her lips, her fangs biting down on them.

She fluttered back down into the library and lit the candles as was customary in their house. She peeled off the  _ many _ layers of her dress, leaving only her black dress slip on. Laying herself on the couch, she made herself comfortable. 

Her hands slid down her body, her breasts, her stomach, and then they slowly made their way down between her legs. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine the best scenario in her head.

It had been a while since she had given herself a moment to touch herself. And though she tried her best to create a spectacular senario in her head, and though she was doing a damn good job stimulating of course, it just wasn’t what she needed. But it would have to do. She made herself comfortable.

Then out of nowhere, just as she was beginning to make herself moan, a knock came at the door. She groaned, stopping herself in the middle of a fantastic feeling. She straightened out her slip and fixed herself before answering the door. She cursed in Romanian the whole way there.

“What the hell do you--” She swung the door open. There standing before her was someone she slightly recognized. It was The Immortal Princess of the Undead, also known as Evan. She was cloaked in a black robe covering her head, her lips crimson red, her blue eyes reflecting the moonlight. Nadja was a little bit speechless. For one, she was terrified that she might try to kill her, but her calm demeanor didn't seem like the attack-y kind. And secondly, she was a bit taken aback by how gorgeous she was.

Evan was a part of the Vampiric Council. She should have been stabbing Nadja with a wooden stake, cursing her for running away and disobeying the Council. But here she was, standing right before her, slowly uncloaking her head. Nadja could have sworn she noticed a slight smirk on her lips.

The Princess spoke, “May I come in?” She eyed Nadja who was trying to come up with the right words to say.

Nadja swallowed hard, her mouth a bit dry. “You are…” She fidgeted with her hands.  _ Why was she so nervous? _

“Yes, Evan.” She said. “I am from the Council. And I  _ know _ you and your companions are on the run.” Evan’s voice was stern and yet somehow like butter, and she was looking at Najda so intently. 

Nadja supposed she had no other choice but to let her in. “You’re the Princess of the Undead, if I am not mistaken.” She chuckled nervously. “Yes, umm, please, come in.”

Evan floated in, magically slamming the door behind her. She unbuttoned her cloak, taking her precious time to explain herself. But it left Nadja with a million things running through her mind as to why she might be here at all.  _ How did she find her? Did she kill the others already? Why the hell was she shaking? And damn, why did she want, so badly, to rip that cloak off of her?  _ Nadja tried to shake that last thought out of her head. Evan noticed her brows furrow.

Evan looked around the foyer, using her heightened senses to examine the house, before she set her attention on Nadja. She noticed the woman in front of her was deeply lost in thought, wringing her hands together, clearly trying to keep them from shaking. She smirked, slightly biting her lip checking her out. 

“You are Nadja, yes?” Evan said. Her eyes trailed down her body, noticing she was lacking clothes, and back up to her eyes.

Nadja looked at her piercing blue eyes. She gulped, “Yes. Is there something--” 

She didn’t let Nadja finish. “Yes, I wanted to discuss something with one of you. And I guess, you are the  _ only one here, right _ ?” She stepped a little bit closer to her, not looking away from her eyes. 

Nadja caught her breath.  _ It was the nerves right?  _ Evan’s presence seemed so alluring, it was hard not to look away. Nadja nodded her head, stammering out a little “Yes…”

The Princess had floated even closer to her, as she eyed her facial features, she pulled out a folder from her cloak. “Shall we?” She gestured to the library perpendicular to them. 

“Of course,” Nadja managed. She allowed the princess to go ahead of her, trying to gather her thoughts. Her worry was receding since Evan didn’t seem hostile, but it was still hard to let her guard down fully. She was suspicious, but she pulled herself together. That was, until she realized she left the rest of her clothes on the floor and that she was wearing almost nothing. She became self conscious, pulling her arms towards her body. 

She stammered behind Evan, heat flushing her cheeks as the woman made a comment about the clothes on the floor. Nadja laughed, running her hands through her hair. She pushed by her, kicking the clothes under the couch wishing they would disappear. 

“Please have a seat.” Nadja said, gesturing to the couch. 

“Thank you,” Evan said. She sat on the couch and as Nadja joined her, she pulled out the folder and began speaking. She discussed the contract that she had made and the deal that she decided to put in place. Since they had run away she was asking for some favors in return. 

Truthfully, Nadja was not listening to half of what she was saying. Her thoughts had trailed from the safety of the boys, to the clothes on the floor, to the couch, to the lovely rose sent that was coming from the woman in front of her. It was hard not to notice how beautiful Evan was. Nadja gazed over her features. Her deep golden blonde hair that fell so beautifully over her shoulders, like a woman’s from a 1950’s movie. The dress and corset that she was wearing was deep red. It was so different from the white that she had worn with the rest of the Council. Yes, she had noticed her then, but didn’t think too much of her. But now, she was inches away from her and her eyes were saying things that Nadja could sense with her heightened senses. She gazed down at her breasts that were firm and peaking out in that dress. Then, before she noticed her staring that way, she flicked her attention to her lips. Oh fuck, her lips were so red and kissable. 

“Does that all make sense?” Evan said, looking at Nadja. She knew Nadja was barely listening but she kept up the facade. The dark, fiery vampire was in the palm of her hands. Nadja was on the verge of drooling whenever Evan snapped her fingers in front of her face. “This is all really important business dear.”

“Yes,” Nadja snapped out of her transfixtion. “Yes, of course, I know.” But she couldn’t help herself from really wanting to fucking kiss those lips and touch her skin. She restrained herself enough to look Evan in the eyes. 

Evan turned toward her, slowly maneuvering herself to be closer to Nadja. “So do we have a deal?” She was biting her lip and Nadja was beginning to lean in to her. 

Nadja hated this about herself. With men, there was nothing she could not do. She had all the power in the world over those blubbering idiots. In reality, she just wanted them for their bodies. She could never underestimate a good dick. But fuck, when it came to women, there was little she could do to stop herself from melting. Perhaps if she wasn’t so damn desperate for someone to touch her she wouldn’t be melting as much. But who was she kidding, women made her weak, especially this woman. There was something about her aura.

Evan leaned in closer, positioning her lips in front of Nadja’s. Nadja was so close to actually whining for Evan to kiss her. The tingle between her legs was getting even stronger. She didn’t know what she was agreeing to, but it didn’t matter, she needed this  _ now.  _ “Yes, we have a deal.” 

Evan caressed her face slowly and pulled her into a kiss. When her lips finally met Nadja’s, she moaned into the kiss, pulling in Evan’s face to deepen the kiss. She slipped her tongue into Evan’s mouth, feeling her fangs grace her tongue. Evan smirked, greeting Nadja’s tongue with her own. Nadja was feeling particular ravenous, she needed every inch of skin on hers as soon as possible.

Between heated kisses Evan asked, “What were you doing in here before I got here?” She was feeling up Nadja’s body, the slip she was wearing shifting around as she felt up her stomach to her breasts. They were loose under the slip. Nadja moaned softly, really wanting to surrender under her touch. “Were you...?”

“Fuck.” Nadja whispered. The tingling between her legs was growing even more so now. She kissed Evan more, not getting enough of her lips. “Yes, I was touching myself.” Evan massaged her breasts causing Nadja to squirm with delight under her hands. She then moved her lips down her neck, sucking the skin on her neck. Her fangs felt like bliss as they nipped at Nadja’s skin.

Between the hickies on her neck Evan asked, “So, your husband doesn’t do it for you?” She chuckled. Nadja wanted to protest, but damn she was doing such a good job stimulating her that she couldn’t even be mad.

“He, umm…” Nadja stammered. Evan started slipping the slip down her shoulder, trailing kisses down her collar bone. She mumbled, letting out tiny moans, trying to control any impulse in her body. “Ugh, damn it. You know exactly what you are doing don’t you?” She could feel Evan’s smile form as she kissed her neck.

Evan’s hands moved down Nadja’s body, fingers tracing the black silk as it shifted. She reached her thighs. It barely covered them. She hiked it up, feeling all of Nadja’s thighs, running the tips of her fingers up toward her vulva. Nadja held her breath, slightly whining.

“Oh will you just fucking touch me already!” Nadja groaned. She looked into Evan’s eyes. They were such a cold blue, yet they screamed with fire behind them.

Evan could see the struggle, the longing, the heat banking behind Nadja’s glistening hazel eyes. They looked so fierce and yet soft at the same time. She almost felt bad, that the woman had to beg for someone to touch her. After all, she  _ was _ beautiful and she couldn’t be satisfied being with these men all of the time. But then again, maybe she was just picky on who she let touch her. But permission was the only thing Evan needed.

“You don’t even know what you fucking agreed to do you?” Evan asked. Her fingers wavered over her vulva, she could feel the heat. Nadja bucked her hips forward leaning into her fingers.

Nadja huffed and frowned. She was frustrated and horny and all she wanted was to be fucked right at this very moment. “No, I don’t.” She said. “And I don’t give a fuck right now. So why don’t you get you fingers and fuck me, and tell me what is going on, before I kick your ass out.” Nadja bared her fangs at Evan, and even though she knew she was bluffing, she just didn’t want to entirely give her all of her power.

A smile danced off of Evan’s lips. “Oh, so that is how it’s going to be,  _ huh _ ?” Evan said. Nadja could see the devilish look in her eyes. She felt the heat rise on her cheeks. The feeling stuck her right in the chest and immediately, Evan started running her fingers around her vulva. “How does that feel?”

Nadja was in heaven, or wait, not heaven eww. No, she was entering a state of bliss. Her body was doing all the right things and she honestly didn’t know how the Princess of the Undead was doing such a damn good job, at making her feel alive. But man was she sending her. And although her body was loving it, Nadja tried her best to keep her dignity and hide the fact that she was loving it. 

Nadja moaned slightly but caught herself. “What is this deal you were talking about? What do you need exactly?” Nadja did her best to keep her voice leveled. Evan noticed, and played with her even more trying to get her to not be able to speak. 

“Well,” Evan began, dragging out her words as she sped up her fingers along Nadja’s clit. “To convince the Council to lay off on the killer vampires.” Nadja whined, biting her lip. 

“Killer what?” Najda attempted to ask, but it was suddenly getting hard to speak.

Evan smiled at her accomplishment. “I am going to need a few virgins for our meetings.”

Nadja let out a, “Fuck.” Mostly because she couldn’t find any other words to say because Evan was really fucking distracting her. But also because virgins weren’t exactly easy to find, and she and Laszlo didn’t have a familiar still. They would have to use Guillermo and well Nandor was so protective, there was little doubt that he would let her boss him around to find virgins. And there was almost no way she would be able to tell them why exactly she needed them. “How...many?”

“About 5” Evan said. She pulled her fingers away. Nadja looked at her worried she was done already. Then she tried to mask her expression, playing it off as if she didn’t care. “But I can only hold them off for so long.” Evan said, seriously.

Nadja hadn’t had a clue on just how to get those virgins, but damn it if she was about to let this opportunity slip away. “I can do that.” She blurted out, sounding a little too desperate. 

Evan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “You can?” She asked, her hands still on Nadja’s thighs. Her black fingernails, running her thumbs up and down the sides. It was a cute and incredibly intimate thing that she hadn’t even realized she was doing. And Nadja wasn’t much of the touchy feely type, unless it came to sex, but for some reason, she really really wanted Evan’s fingers all over her body. 

“Yeah, I can do that.” Nadja said. “What else...what else do you fucking want?” She was trying to assert her dominance. Even though it was quite clear who was doing the fucking, she still tried her best to be strong.

“Hmm.” Evan’s hands slid down and off of her legs. She gave Nadja a devilish grin. “Take me to a bedroom, we can finish our meeting there.” 

Nadja swallowed hard, realizing the love making wasn’t over yet. She was grinning from ear to ear on the inside. She blushed hard, and then pulled in Evan’s face to kiss her. Her tongue was finding its way all around her mouth, and she let the kisses get sloppy. This time Nadja got to feel on Evan, her hands running down to her breasts, squeezing them. Between the kisses at some point, Najda mumbled “Bat” they both instantly turned to bats and she guided her upstairs.

It was the only room with a bed in it that Nadja specifically saved for love making. Guillermo was forbidden in the room, because if he ever got too comfortable, he would think he was welcome and well they couldn’t have that. It hardly ever got used though, because Laszlo was a ‘get-it-on-anywhere’ type of guy and well, he was just never into going down on her. So when she brought Evan up there, Nadja was more than excited to finally be using the bed for once.

They entered through the doorway, and turned back into human form. They were still kissing each other, not letting up much in between. Nadja had even made Evan moan a little bit, and honestly she was really proud of herself. She closed the door with her foot and pushed Evan up against the wall. Evan submitted to her as she pinned her there.

“You think you can just come into my house and take me over like it is nothing?” Nadja asked. There was gruffness in her voice, the kind she could easily use on men. But with her, it was a little bit more difficult, nonetheless, it was working. Evan’s steel blue eyes went weak for a moment. And Nadja took that as a sign to start undoing her corset and start planting kisses on her jawline and down her neck. Evan’s breath hitched, biting her lip, squirming under her touch as she ran her hands through Nadja’s hair. The corset dropped to the floor. Nadja felt up her curves and massaged her breasts. Evan winced, her body pushing into Nadja’s hands.

“Damn, you know just how to make a girl feel like a--” Evan tried to speak, but Nadja started slipping off her dress. She trailed kisses down her chest, her mouth sucking on her breast, and then down her navel. Her fingers waved over her vulva, playing a little with her clit. Evan moaned. “A fucking queen.”

Nadja smiled, happy with her accomplishment. It had been forever since she had had sex with a woman, like literally almost 300 years. She was way out of practice, but if Evan liked it, then maybe she wasn’t half as bad as she thought she was. She tried not to let her cheeky smile form, but it was inevitable. 

Evan regained her composure. She pulled in Nadja for a sloppy kiss, turning her around and slamming her against the wall now. “There was more I was going to ask of you…” She pulled the slip off over Nadja’s head. Her black waves now messier then before. It made her all the more intriguing to Evan. Evan’s hands slid up her legs fingers finding their way in between. Nadja winced under her touch.

“And what is that?” Nadja asked, licking her lips.

Evan’s eyes flickered to hers, as she put more pressure between her legs. “Are you going to tell your husband about this?” She made a sad little frown, “Won’t he be a little bit jealous?” Nadja wasn’t even thinking about Laszlo, much less about telling him. 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Nadja managed. Evan lifted Nadja’s legs around her waist pushing her into the wall. Her fingers dug into her thick backside. She began to pepper kisses along her collarbone, down her chest. Nadja’s hands found their way to Evan’s hair. 

Evan pulled her away from the wall and laid her on the bed. She was on top of her now, staring straight into her color changing hazel eyes. They were both breathing heavily, attempting to catch their breath. Nadja looked up at the vampire on top of her, her eyes gazing over her nearly perfect body. She gulped, running her hands along the curves. 

“You know,” Nadja said, “I am usually the one who is on top.” She was deathly nervous to let Evan take control of the situation, but the fire between her legs was begging for something unknown. “I haven’t…”

Evan silenced her, kissing her plump darkened red lips slowly. Nadja reached for her face, caressing it. It was so smooth, something she wasn’t used to. It was so refreshing, so beautiful. And with those piercing blue eyes was like she could reach down into her soul.

Evan began trailing kisses down her body, her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach. She placed a pillow underneath the small on Nadja’s back. When she reached her thighs, she spread them open slowly. She kissed her inner thighs gently, looking up at Nadja. Nadja was tingling everywhere, but most definitely between her thighs. She could barely handle the anticipation. 

“Ugh, what are you waiting for!” Nadja grumbled. These heightened senses were all too much sometimes. 

“I didn’t tell you what else I needed from you…” Evan said, her warm breath on her vulva causing goosebumps on skin. 

Nadja could barely handle the wait. “Then just fucking tell me!” As she finished that sentence, Evan let her lips glide across the outer lips of her vulva. She wasn’t expecting her to move in yet. Nadja leaned her head back, her hips pressing up slightly into Evan’s face. She licked all around her lips, letting her tongue take her places. Nadja’s fingers reached out onto the sheets, the silk fabric tangling in her hands.

Nadja looked down at Evan as she let her crimson red lips drag up toward Nadja’s clitoris. Nadja could barely control her breathing. 

“I want…” Evan trailed off. She began sucking on Nadja’s clitoris, causing her to moan slightly. Then she licked all around it. A greater moan released from Nadja’s chest. Nadja pressed her to tell her what she wanted already. She could feel Evan smirking between her legs. “I want you to come visit me.”

Some tension had released from Nadja’s body, but all the stimulation was getting to her. “That’s it?” Nadja asked. Evan started licking her even more vigorously. 

If all she had to do was visit her, wherever that was, she was going to do it. And honestly, if she could do this all over again,  _ why the hell not?  _ It was so invigorating, and made her feel so many things. Things she hadn’t felt in such a long time. She might even be able to get Evan to loosen the Council’s revenge plot on their household. Anything to protect the people she loved. She wasn’t quite sure how she was going to explain this to Laszlo but she would figure something out.

“I’ll do it.” Nadja stifled. She was getting lost in the waves of pleasure that kept hitting her as Evan worked her tongue all over her vulva’s lips. Evan smiled, she let out a muffled “good” in between her legs. Nadja kept moaning and twitching, altering Evan that she was doing something right. She kept doing this until Nadja was on the verge of an orgasm. Her breath was getting fast and she kept telling her not to stop. Nadja could hear herself begging her not to stop, but honestly she didn’t care at this point. 

Nadja sat up a little bit. She looked at Evan, who’s blue eyes looked up at her. She wiped her wrist across her mouth. Then she held up two fingers, raising an eyebrow at Nadja, as to ask if it was okay. Nadja squealed, and managed to let out the words “Yes.” She reached down to stimulate herself as Evan’s fingers entered her vagina. 

Upon entry, Nadja was about to lose it, but she wasn’t quite there yet. Evan had the nerve to ask her right there and then, “And your husband is going to be okay with this?” She snickered, knowing the pleasure she was giving the woman in front of her. “Even if I have gotten you off way better than he ever will?” Evan continued. 

Nadja chuckled a little. It wasn’t Laszlo’s fault, he was just a man, and well he liked using his dick in every way he could. And while she obviously loved his little wooden toothpick, she couldn’t deny that this was so much better than what he could do. But she would never dare tell Evan that.

“Don’t flatter yourself so much,  _ princess. _ ” Nadja said, snidely. She was just about to reach her climax but she wouldn’t let Evan know until she got her there. Evan took that remark and used it to move her fingers even more in Nadja’s vagina. “We have an op--” Nadja couldn’t even finish her sentence. A wave of immense pleasure flooded across her body, from her toes to her nose. Her eyes rolled back in her head, as she let out a great moan. Evan smiled as Nadja’s body relaxed after the intense feeling. Evan pulled her fingers away and wiped them on the sheets. 

“Damn.” Nadja said, mumbling. She sprawled out on the bed, just letting her body come down from the high. She stared up at the ceiling, a smile gracing her lips. Evan noticed and satisfyingly, she got up from the bed and began putting her clothes on again. Nadja tried to hide the smile, but when she looked at Evan she was enamored. She wanted to do that all over again.

Nadja broke the silence as she watched Evan get dressed. “We have an open marriage…” she said, hesitantly. She didn’t want to sound so desperate to justify her actions, but it tended to come out that way. It was a little embarrassing to her, to be the submissive one, when she prided herself so much on being above the others. She grabbed her night dress from the floor, slipped it on, and then sat back on the edge of the bed. Her body language showed that she was a little timid, even after all that talk. It just felt so nice to get all the attention for once. She brushed her hair behind her ears and her toes curled.

Evan looked at her sweetly, before becoming aware of her demeanor. “Ahh, I see…” Though she wouldn’t admit it, she had a little bit of a soft spot for the women who pretended to be all fierce and strong, but really who were big softies on the inside. Evan fixed her hair, adjusting the corset, as her eyes examined Nadja. She had her head down, her hands fiddling in her lap, contemplating something in her mind. 

Evan knew it was wrong to be...conspiring...with the ‘enemy’ but she also knew that she was her own person besides being a part of the Council. When she saw Nadja that day, she noticed the little buns on her head, she felt an attraction to her, and she could feel the bit of loneliness she must have felt without another woman around. If Evan had managed to distract the council enough to let them escape she knew she would have to find some way to help them live. Plus she felt bad, it wasn’t often that people got sentenced to death and if they escaped she knew what she would have coming for her. She didn’t exactly plan on having sex with her, but she was a seductress vampire after all, it was her specialty. Not only that, but the woman was honestly in need of some good sex, and Evan was more than happy to give that to her. She was pretty satisfied with herself.

Nadja was about to speak, when she heard yelling coming up from the street. Her eyes went wide and she rushed to the window. 

“Shit,” Nadja muttered. She looked back at Evan who was reapplying her lipstick. 

Evan raised her eyebrow at Nadja, smirking. “You said…” Nadja moved towards her quickly, attempting to cover her mouth. Evan grabbed her hand in mid air, holding onto her wrist.

“I know what I said, but I…” Nadja bared her fangs. “You can’t be here, not now.” She whispered. Her husband couldn’t know, not like this. Evan was inches from her face. She gazed at Nadja’s lips, wanting to kiss them again and she could tell Nadja was weak in the knees by just one look. “Stop it!” 

“You know, I may have just put on this lipstick but I would  _ really _ love to go down on you all over again.” Her eyes were undressing her in her mind. Evan slid a hand along Nadja’s waist. Nadja was entranced, making considerations for a moment, but broke it, pulling her wrist away. 

Nadja shook her head, she put out a finger. “No. No, no.” She gulped as Evan looked at her. “You need to go, now.” 

“So demanding…” Evan said, letting up a little, even though it was hilarious to watch Nadja squirm.

The boys reached the front steps. Guillermo was breathing heavy. He was holding up Nandor who was mumbling into Guillermo’s ear about how he was truly grateful he was to have a familiar like him. He messed with his little curls on his head and lightly Guillermo smacked away his hand. Nandor grew a frown, but then swatted Guillermo back playfully, causing him to drop his keys. 

“Oopsie,” Nandor said, giggling, putting all his weight onto Guillermo. Guillermo sighed, holding up Nandor’s weight as he bend down to pick up the keys. 

Laszlo was talking much louder than usual–saying something about how raccoons are basically rulers of the night. He was stumbling on his words, slurring them together. 

“Gizmo,” Laszlo said, “Hurry the fuck up. The raccoons are going to attack us. Those little bastards are vicious. VICIOUS.” 

“But you’re a vampire…” Guillermo said. He unlocked the door, steadying Nandor as he walked him in. 

Upstairs, Nadja had pushed Evan toward the window. Evan protested the whole way there, not letting up on trying to seduce her again. Internally Nadja was blushing like crazy, but she mustered you enough courage to get upset with her. “Get out now!” She grumbled through her fangs.

Evan pulled her in for one last kiss on the lips. Nadja was caught off guard, her hands up in the air, then slowly she eased into it. Evan pulled back slowly, her breath on Nadja’s lips. “There’s a note with the directions on where to find me in the folder.” 

Nadja nodded, restraining herself from kissing her again. She unlocked the window, pushing it open. “Now,” she said, “ _ iesi afara _ !”

And with that, Evan winked, turned into her bat form and flew away into the night. 

Quickly then, Nadja panically gathered her wits. Her hands ran through her hair, and she attempted to wipe the lipstick from her mouth. She threw on a robe from the dresser in the room. No one could beat her to that folder still in the library. She cleared her throat, before exiting the room to greet the boys.

“HUZZA.” Laszlo yelled. He had pushed Guillermo out of the way, causing him and Nandor to squish together. Laszlo stood in the foyer with his arms in the air, and proclaimed “Ahh yes, our humble abode.”

Nadja rolled her eyes upon seeing them in the foyer. She crossed her arms and shook her head as she looked at Laszlo and then to Guillermo. Then she made her way down the stairs.

Nandor mumbled nonsense and wrapped his arms around Guillermo’s shoulders. His master hardly ever showed him physical affection, and he couldn't deny that it felt nice. But he reeked of human blood mixed with alcohol–which obviously smelled even worse than normal alcohol. He slowly pushed Nador away enough to be able to breathe his own air.

“Guillermo,” Nador said, holding onto his stomach, “I think I might need to vomit.”

Nadja looked at the two of them and gave a disgusting look. Guillermo just ignored her, and her lack of help, and walked Nador to his coffin.

“It’s okay Master,” he said, patting him on the back, “I’ll get you to the toilet.” 

Nadja had ‘listened’ to Laszlo go on about raccoons for a moment before he asked, “How are you doing darling?” And though he didn’t really care at the moment, due to the amount of alcohol in his body, it was still sweet of him to ask.

“I’m,” she hesitated, “I’m good darling. It was nice to stay home.” 

He smiled at her contently, patting her shoulder before wobbling away to his coffin. He yelled down the hall, “Goodnight, my love.”

She smiled at him and his stupid, drunk self as he walked away. 

The moment he disappeared, she ran into the library, gathering the folder and her clothes from under the couch. She stuffed the folder between her many layers of clothes. Just as she did so Guillermo walked in. She stopped fumbling. He looked at her inquisitively.

“What are you…” he began.

“Na,” she said, pulling a hand out for the layers of clothes, far enough to make a zip-it motion with her hand. “Nope.”

“But–“ he protested. But the look in her eyes told him to shut up. “Okay, okay,” he said, his hands in the air. “I just came in here to get Nador’s book. I am reading to him nightly so he can fall asleep.” 

Nadja’s glared at him, not moving from her position as he grabbed the book. He looked offended and scared the entire time, and on his way out he mumbled about how Nadja was so moody and maybe needed to  _ chill _ . She hissed at him as he left, proclaiming that she was chiller than he would ever be.

Once he left, Nadja hurried to the room that held her new special drawer, one she swore that Laszlo would never be able to find. She examined the folder quickly, and then locked it up. 

  
“Find you I will  _ princess. _ ” she whispered to herself. “Soon, very soon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: "iesi afara" was meant to translate to "get out" in Romanian.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic for this fandom so thanks for bearing with me. As always, any feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
